The present invention relates to an improvement in the drag adjusting device of a spinning reel for fishing.
The drag braking force for braking the spool against slipping is selected in accordance with various factors such as the size of the fishline, kind of the fish, size of the fish and so forth. Conventional adjusting system incorporates a braking member which is pressed by a screw feeding action to provide a wide range of adjustment of the braking force from the strong braking which does not permit the spool to rotate to no braking in which no braking force is applied to the spool.
Practically, however, such a wide range of adjustment is not required because, in the actual use, the fishline meeting the aimed fish is wound round the spool. Rather, such a wide range of adjustment of braking force tends to cause an erroneous operation of the adjusting handle due to excessive tightening or loosening of the adjusting handle, if the fisher concentrates his attention to the water surface or rod and adjusts the adjusting handle only through feeling. In addition, an excessive loosening of the adjusting handle reduces the resistance against rotation and, accordingly, is liable to be dropped during transportation or handling so as to be lost in the water or in the bush around the fishing spot.